


The Starmaker

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), God is a bitch who loves Crowley but also truamatized the hell out of him and in a way, How Do I Tag, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Starmaker Crowley, made his fall out to be his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Crowley hadn't meant to fall, and it wasn't really his fault anyway. He never did understand why God had cursed him to be banned from the stars.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Starmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good! This was inspired from a convo between me and my friend @lunarmultishine.

_Somebody, why was she so cruel?_

Crowley stared up at the sky. It was a rare clear night in wherever in Britain he was, Aziraphale hadn’t told him. It wasn’t anywhere near the cities, no light pollution either. It was gorgeous, in a human sort of way. Seeing star dust painted across the sky so clearly was downright stunning for humans. Part of Crowley wished he were human.

But he wasn’t. So, he wanted more, he wanted closer, as close as he had once been to his brightest creations.

But God had made sure he would never be able to do that again.

-

_“My child,” God sighed wearily. “Why do you disobey me? Why do you question my ways? Why do you doubt my intentions for you?”_

_“Maybe it’s because you don’t tell us anything!” Raphael snapped, fighting against his fellow archangels hold on him. What had he done so wrong to illicit their hate? It was only yesterday that they were sharing a laugh with him._

_“You should know that you need not know what is ahead when it will not harm you,” She cupped Raphael’s face. “I want you to believe me, you need to believe me,”_

_“I will when you tell me what you’re doing with my creation, what you’re doing with Earth,” Raphael hissed._

_She sighed. “I can only give you one more chance, believe me Raphael,”_

_“Not until you explain!” Raphael jerked against the hold and for a fleeting moment he could move just enough to free himself for a second, until he was grabbed again and pulled away from Her._

_She pressed her forehead against Crowley’s, sighing. “I’m sorry,”_

_She stood up straight and hardened Her expression. “My child, my creation, Raphael,” She began. “For your disobedience, for your crimes, you are sentenced to Falling,”_

_Raphael’s eyes widened. “Wait, please no-“_

_“You are to be a serpent. To slither in the dark corners of the world. To crawl on your belly and to only gaze upon what you made. To be stuck to ground and to eat the dust,” Her eyes seemed to glow and Her voiced echoed as she went on._

_“Please, Mother no, stop,” Raphael begged._

_“You are to be a demon,” She finished, and looked to the other archangels. “You know what to do,” And then She disappeared in clouds of stardust._

_One archangel took hold of him entirely, keeping their hands locked tight over his chest._

_“Please, we can talk this out can’t we?” Raphael pleaded. “You don’t have to do this,”_

_“It is Her will,”The one who held him stated._

_The other one, tall with purple eyes and a thick jaw, pulled a sword from its hilt, making it crackle with lightning._

_“Stop, please,” Raphael begged. It didn’t do him any good, the archangel raised his sword over his head and brought it down hard on Raphael’s halo, shattering it with a thundering crack._

_Raphael, or whatever he was going to call himself now, wasn’t much of an angel anymore, screamed out in pain._

_The archangels paid no mind to this and instead dragged his writhing body to the edge of the clouds. Tossing him over without care._

_He felt his wings burning, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on it too much._

_-_

“Crowley?”

Crowley didn’t answer. He didn’t even register what Aziraphale had said, too lost in his own mind and in the stars to pay attention.

“Crowley? Crowley what’s wrong? Why are you crying dear?” Aziraphale asked, concerned. Finally, Crowley heard him.

Crowley passively felt his face, feeling how wet it had become without his knowledge.

Aziraphale quickly pulled Crowley into his arms. “Crowley, Crowley dear, what’s wrong?”

“I-I,” Crowley felt the words clog in his throat, and suddenly he began sobbing into Aziraphale’s chest.

“Crowley, love, what happened? Are you hurt?” Aziraphale asked, pulling Crowley closer.

Crowley didn’t answer for a long while, letting all of six thousand years flood over him, and out.

Aziraphale didn’t say anything, just stroked Crowley’s back and whispered soft comforts.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked after a while. “Are you okay?”

Crowley sucked in a deep breath. “I can’t go into the stars,”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t go into the stars, can’t see my creations. During the fall, She made sure I couldn’t,” Crowley felt more tears come up but shoved them down. “Thought about it too much,”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said softly. “Oh, I’m so sorry,”

“Don’t be, not your fault,” Crowley muttered.

“I will be sorry, because She’s obviously not,” Aziraphale said sternly. “I’m so sorry She did that to you, I only wish I could do something about it,”

“You’ve done enough for me,” Crowley assured.

“Not nearly in comparison to what you’ve done for me,” Aziraphale sighed. “I wish I could make it right for you, you never did deserve what She did to you,”

“You don’t need to do anything,” Crowley mumbled, stuffing his face into Aziraphale’s neck.

“I still wish I could,” Aziraphale sighed. “I wish I could something to right the wrong She did to you,”

“Keep being with me and it’ll have been worth it,”

“I think I could do that,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Please comment if you can!!


End file.
